Tonight
by Aconitum Ferox
Summary: Orang yang dingin di luar, adalah orang terapuh di dunia. For BTC 2014 #Untuk Kompetensi Flamer Sejati 2


**Tonight**

**T**

**SasuSaku**

**Romance**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Diusahakan Canon, typo yang tak tertangkap oleh mata**

**Terinspirasi dari Naruto manga chapter 181 atau volume 21 dan mungkin sedikit perubahan.**

**Summary:**

**Orang yang dingin di luar, adalah orang terapuh di dunia.**

**For BTC 2014**

**...**

_Kau lemah_.

Terekam jelas di dalam penglihatanku kejadian yang telah lalu. Itachi, nama yang tidak akan mungkin pernah terhapus di dalam ingatanku dan tak akan pernah dapat disembuhkan di dalam goresan-goresan yang terdapat pada hatiku.

Sakit, jelas! Dendam? Sudah pasti!

Uchiha ada untuk membalas dendam. Sepertinya kata-kata itu sangat cocok disandingkan padaku, pada siapa saja di dunia ini yang sangat membenci ketidakadilan atau entah apa namanya.

Hanya dua belas tahun. Bayangkan, diusia tersebut seharusnya dia masih menjalankan misi tingkat D atau paling tidak tingkat C yang ku emban beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tentu saja ada alasannya mengapa dia dapat melejit begitu cepat ketika temannya masih tetap di tingkat genin. Dulu aku sangat iri dengannya, iri dengan kemajuannya, iri dengan kemampuannya, iri atas prestasinya yang jauh diatasku. Yah, itu dahulu ketika aku masih menjadi anak yang polos dan haus akan menanjakkan jenjangku di mata ayahku dan dirinya.

Namun, sepertinya kemajuan yang ia alami tidak cukup memuaskan baginya. Mungkin baginya untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya dia harus menunjukkan hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dari seseorang mencapai prestasi, atau mungkin sangat tidak mengingkan ada campur tangan dari klan yang membawahinya. Ya, Klan. Dulu dia dikenal sebagai Jounin yang langsung berada di dalam Anbu dalam usia dua belas tahun, sangat sulit mendapat pengakuan ketika engkau harus bersaing dengan orang yang juga mengincar posisi ini namun berusia jauh di atasmu. Namun kini, dia dikenal di dalam buku catatan kriminal langsung dalam tingkat S diantara prestasinya yang bergelimang dahulu.

Yah, aku membencinya karena kejadian yang langsung membunuh popularitasnya tersebut, membunuhku secara tidak langsung karena pandangan kasihan orang terhadapku, membunuh klan, keluarganya, dan para sahabatnya yang membesarkannya di dalam lingkungan yang memiliki tingkat kedisplinan yang tinggi. Dia pembunuh! Dan aku akan membalaskan dendam padanya beberapa waktu yang akan kulewati berapapun lamanya.

Karena dia, ketika orang-orang mengagumiku karena ketampanan dan kedinginan yang menganugerahkanku, aku menyusun pondasi dan batu bata yang kokoh untuk menandingi menara tinggi sepertinya. Meskipun, batu bata tersebut harus hancur oleh ulahku sendiri.

Malam ini keputusannya, malam ini semua ada ditanganku. Hanya tinggal selangkah saja memenggal lehernya dengan tanganku atau mungkin membunuh tubuhnya dengan membaginya dengan beberapa bagian yang cukup kecil, jika aku mau.

Sungguh sangat menggiurkan tawaran yang diberikan oleh lima orang ninja dari Otogakure tersebut, meski aku tahu jika yang memberikan tanda kutukan ini adalah pemberian petinggi ninja-ninja itu sendiri dan harus membayar mahal dengan semakin menempel erat topeng dan membuat tembok yang tinggi agar tembok tersebut tidak dapat dilihat dan tidak dapat merasakan emosi pada topeng yang kupasang dan semoga saja dia tidak mengetahui sebuah rencana yang ku susun apik di dalam tembok tersebut.

Tawarannya mungkin sejalan dengan tujuanku, tingkatanku jauh dari tingkatan pembunuh tersebut, mungkin dengan orang itu kekuatanku dapat meningkat dan akhirnya dapat membunuh kulit keriput berbahaya penjahat tingkat S meskipun aku juga harus berada di dalam buku yang sama, aku tidak memikirkan itu.

Menghela nafas berat ketika mataku masih terarah pada langit-langit berwarna putih kecokelatan yang menyambut malam dan menyambut pagi menemaniku selama beberapa tahun ini. Aku harus membalaskan dendam ini kepada pembunuh itu, membalaskan dendam klanku, dan membalaskan dendam orang tuaku.

_Dendam terlahir dan terealisasi di dalam nadi kita_

Uuuugh, rasa-rasanya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu entah pada waktu kapan, tetapi rasanya itu jauh dari sepenglihatanku pada kenangan masa kini, mungkin kehidupanku yang lalu? Entahlah.

_Kita berada di dalam klan yang hidup dengan kebencian_.

"Sial, siapa kau sialan?!"

_Hidup dengan dendam, bocah bodoh._

_Kau bodoh_

_Lema! tak punya kekuatan._

_Emosi masih tertahan, bocah bodoh._

_Kekuatan masih sedikit, seperti ini mau melawan Itachi. Cih, bocah sepertimu mana akan mampu melawan Itachi, sekali libas kau habis._

_Bodoh! Tolol!_

_Kau bocah yang sungguh kasihan._

_Kau bocah yang hanya bisa hidup di bawah bayang-bayang_

_Kau hanya hidup di atas puing-puing kesombongan klanmu._

_Klan yang kau bela mati-matian._

_Klan yang sungguh sangat bodoh._

"Diam!"

Crack...

Pinggiran tempat tidur tersebut menjadi saksi bisu kekuatan tangan Sasuke untuk menyalurkan amarah yang terasa di ubun-ubunnya. Kayu yang menjadi bahan utama tempat tidur tersebut, terkikis sedikit dengan aliran darah yang bermuara dari kepalan tangan Sasuke, alirannya cukup deras untuk ukuran tangan Sasuke yang masih dari masa pertumbuhan. Sebegitu emosinya Sasuke, sehingga dia tidak merasakan sakit di sekujur telapak tangan bekas luka yang ia torehkan.

_Kemarilah, genggam tanganku untuk kekuatan yang lebih besar_

Ah yah, tawaran lima ninja bunyi yang memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata tersebut sangat menggiurkan bagiku. Tetapi aku tidak menginginkan berada di genggaman ular derik itu, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan kekuatan yang akan ku asah terbuang percuma dengan ular tua seperti ular jadi-jadian yang suka berganti orang itu.

"_Genggamlah kekuatan bodoh!"_

.

_Ketika kau mencinta_

_Ketika itu kau akan dihadapkan akan kebencian_

_Ketika kau mencinta_

_Ketika itu pula kau akan berada dalam genggaman kebencian_

_Kau memang tak kan lepas dari kebencian_

_Tapi kau bisa membangunnya diatas kebencian_

_Kutukan adalah kutukan_

_Takkan pernah lepas darinya_

_Karena kau akan menghilang bila terlepas_

_Kau membenci akan kutukan_

_Tetapi kau hidup diatas kutukan dan kebencian_

_Kau membenci kelemahan_

_Tetapi rasa benci itu adalah kelemahan_

_Raup tanganmu, raup hatimu_

_Kembalilah bangun diatas rasa benci_

_Karena kita, terlahir dari rasa benci_

_._

Dinding yang dihiaskan dengan puisi itu sudah sering kali aku baca isinya, dan berulang kali pula aku tak tahu apa maksud dari puisi tersebut. Seperti halnya kali ini, memang mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku dapat membaca tulisan indah dari tulisan tangan ibuku, tetapi kali ini hanya untuk memperkuat kekuatanku dan memperkokoh alasanku untuk bergabung dengan ular derik itu. Puisi itulah, puisi yang sama yang pernah di buat oleh ibuku ketika mengisi waktu luang bersamanya yang mana waktu itu sebelum dia memasuki Akaademi Ninja.

Saat itu dan mungkin sampai saat ini sebelum akhirnya aku mengetahui ayahku juga mengakuiku, ibu adalah orang pertama yang mengakui kekuatanku setelah kakakku tentunya. Mungkin inilah maksud dari puisi ibuku pada bait mengenai mencinta dan membenci.

Aku kehilangan sosok ibuku hingga seseorang berhasil sedikit mendorong sosok ibunya. Tak dapat dijelaskan, meski dia selalu berisik mengenai kefanatikannya terhadapku tetapi dia menjadi individu yang sangat memperhatikanku bahkan dengan sekecil apapun perhatiannya terhadapku. Aku membencinya, awalnya. Tapi pada waktu menjalani misi bersama dengannya, aku mengetahui bahwa perhatiannya kepadaku bukanlah perhatian seorang penggemar kepada tokoh idolanya. Perhatiannya sungguh tulus, hal ini terpancar jelas pada matanya. Hanya dialah yang dapat merendam kebencianku, meskipun hanya sementara. Namun, hal itu tidak dipermasalahkan sama sekali.

Awalnya dia sama menyebalkannya dengan yang lain. Berteriak-teriak histeris, tersenyum dan mendukungku ketika melakukan apapun yang terbaik di akademi. Sangat menganggu seperti penggemar biasanya, maaf aku bukan bermaksud sombong atau tinggi hati. Namun, hanya dialah yang berusaha menyemangatiku ketika aku dalam keterpurukkan meski hanya sebatas rekan tim saja tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Pandangan mataku beralih ke lambang kipas merah di atas dan putih di bawah. Kipas yang dahulunya menemaniku setiap langkahku di distrik Klan Uchiha ketika aku pulang, lambang yang terpasang dengan gagahnya di bahu kanan kepolisian Konoha khususnya anggota klan, dan lambang yang sama yang membangun tembok angkuh persaingan antara aku dan pembunuh sialan itu.

Lambang itu masih kokoh dan gagah terpampang jelas di mataku, di bawah lambang itu ada tempat khusus, khusus untuk abu kedua orang tuaku di depan pigura foto mereka. Langkah kakiku entah mengapa berjalan sendiri mengikuti naluri menuju depan abu orang tuaku dan kemudian duduk bersimpuh di depan abu keduanya.

_Hio_ berwarna merah itu perlahan-lahan ujungnya yang dibakar oleh api mulai mengeluarkan abu, yang mana panjatan doa dan permohonan ku ucapkan kepada kedua. Dalam keheningan malam, dam kenangan yang masih membekas dihatiku, dalam setiap sendi-sendi penyusun tulangku dan dalam denyut nadiku yang bersamaan dengan helaian nafas yang ku keluarkan secara perlahan-lahan. Seluruhnya ku serahkan, ku bersimpuh dihadapan mereka, mengeluarkan air mata secara diam-diam dengan sedikit kibasan keatas dan kebawah. Menangis dalam sembilu hati, menangiskan sebuah kepergian, menangis dalam sebuah keheningan, menangis dalam cahaya sayup rembulan, menangis dalam kenangan yang masih tersisa, menangis... menangis... dan selalu menangis di dalam kesendirian nan sendu.

Secara kasar, tanganku menghapus air mata yang berusaha keluar dari penampungannya yang seakan-akan menandakan kelemahan seorang Uchiha yang akan runtuh. Uchiha tidak pernah menangis, Uchiha tidak akan menangis, Uchiha adalah mutlak, dan karena itu Uchiha harus menangkan dirinya atau akan mati sia-sia dalam kesedihan.

Beralih dari pigura kedua foto orangtuaku, membuatku semakin mengetahui arti sebuah ketetapan. Meski tangan kini memegang pigura foto tim tujuh –kelompok geninku- yang menampilkan seluruh wajah yang menggelikan, namun itu semua tiada artinya lagi. Kini semua, seakan sia-sia saja, semuanya malah membangkitkan dendam masa lalu yang masih saja membayangiku, tak dapat menghapusnya dari ingatanku.

Hanya selembar foto yang tidak pernah aku masukkan kedalam pigura atau album fotoku, selembar foto ini yang kuharap membangkitkan kekuatan dalam berusaha untuk melindunginya suatu saat nanti dan selembar foto ini aku simpan di dalam tasku dengan segel yang hanya aku sendiri yang dapat membukanya. Bukan foto kedua orangtuaku, bukan pula foto pembunuh kedua orangtuaku serta bukan juga foto tim tujuh, tetapi hanya selembar foto yang bagiku sangat berharga karena memerlukan kerja sama dengan juru kamera untuk mengambil gambarnya.

Rasanya, sangat berat meninggalkan apartemenku. Meskipun disini bukan rumah asliku, tetapi disini menyimpan hal yang sangat pribadi bagiku, yaitu seluruh kenangan dalam langkah-langkah yang kuambil di dalam kehidupanku. Namun, inilah harga yang mesti kugadaikan, aku mengetahui jika keputusan yang kuambilkan memerlukan sesuatu yang harus kugadaikan.

Malam terasa semakin larut, terlihat dari tidak adanya hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang biasanya pulang dari misi atau orang-orang sipil yang tengah menikmati minum dikedai-kedai pinggir jalan. Kedai Ichiraku telah tutup, begitupun dengan kedai _dango _tempat favori Naruto dan Sakura. Tidak adanya denyut nadi kehidupan ini memudahkanku dalam berjalan pada jalan utama roda perekonomian desa Konoha, tanpa adanya pandangan curiga dari Shikamaru dan Neji Hyuuga.

Ku hela dan merasakan setiap aroma desa Konoha yang dominan kayu dan pepohonan di jalan setapak, tempat biasa kami lalui sepulang melaksanakan misi. Mungkin, Kakashi memilih jalan ini dikarenakan jalanannya sangat sepi baik pagi, sore bahkan malam sekalipun. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang berarti di jalanan ini selain orang mabuk yang pengecut untuk pulang dan dimarahi oleh sang istri.

_Apa kau yakin?_

_Tentu saja dia yakin._

Pikiran itu selalu berkecamuk beberapa hari ini membuat kepalaku penuh dengan perdebatan yang tidak perlu.

"Sasuke"

Sayup terdengar suara pelan yang masih tidak dapat memecahkan perdebatan diantara hal apa dengan apa dikepalaku yang semakin mencari tempatnya untuk mendominasiku.

_Bunuh dia._

Perhatianku beralih pada wajah yang menyimpan kekhawatiran di dalamnya. Matanya melihatku seakan apa yang akan kulakukan akan membahayakan diriku dan dirinya, dia memperhatikanku dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan sesuatu untuk keluar dari bola mata tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran ditempat ini... malam-malam seperti ini?" tanyaku menatapnya dingin.

Aku melihat tubuhnya bergetar meskipun kemudian dia menahan angin malam ini di dalam tubuhnya yang ringkih.

"Karena kita selalu lewat jalan ini kalau mau keluar desa," getar pada suaranya membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Pulang dan tidur sana," ucapku ketus.

Langkah kakiku perlahan meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya dalam kesunyian selain suara angin yang mendesau pelan dan juga suara burung hantu yang tengah mencari mangsanya. Langkah kakiku sebagai pertanda bahwa aku akan meninggalkan semuanya di sini bersamanya dan setiap kenangan yang menyakitkan bagiku.

"Kenapa tidak ngomong apa-apa?" tanyanya menahan langkahku. "Kenapa selalu diam saja? tidak mau ngomong apa-apa padaku..." sambungnya dengan nada bicara menahan tangis.

Sekilas aku mendengar sedikit aliran air mata yang runtuh pada pertahannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak usah merepotkan diri, tidak usah kau pedulikanku," jawabku ketus.

Hening, hening yang terasa bercampur dengan kesedihan yang mendalam antara dia dan aku. Hening yang mendalam ketika kami sama-sama terjebak di dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku selalu dibenci Sasuke, ya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau ingat?"

Aku ingin membuka suara, ingin menjelaskan padanya dan mengusirnya secepat yang kubisa. Aku menginginkannya, tetapi tenggorokkanku terasa kering tidak ada aliran di dalamnya dan aku terasa tercekat merasakan aneh yang berada di dadaku yang terasa sesak dan menyakitkanku.

"Waktu jadi genin... hari pertama kita diputuskan menjadi kelompok dengan anggota tiga orang... waktu pertama kali aku berdua dengan Sasuke ditempat ini... kau marah padaku, bukan?"

Terkenang, beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika kami membahas Naruto di sini. Aku mengatakannya menyebalkan karena dia tidak peka sama sekali dengan permasalahan orang lain, dan aku merasakan dia sangat mengganggu ketika itu, tak ada sama sekali rasa kerja sama tim yang didengung-dengungkan dahulu dan perasaan keterikatan antara tim ketika itu, maklum saja itu hari oertama kami memulai ikatan persaudaraan antara tim.

"Aku tidak ingat." Ketus ku tekankan pada nada bicaraku padanya.

Aku merasa dia tercekat dan menunduk entah melihat apa, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengaktifkan _sharingan_ku hanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Begitu, memang sudah lama berlalu. Akan tetapi, sejak hari itu Sasuke dan aku... lalu, Naruto dan Kakashi_-sensei_, kita berempat melakukan berbagai misi, memang penuh penderitaan dan merepotkan, tetapi itu..."

Air mata menetes dari pelepuk matanya. Sama denganku ketika mataku mengarah jauh mengingat hal-hal yang lampau. Terkenang akan dia dan kebersamaanku dengannya. Kami menyelesaikan misi bersama hampir seluruh badan babak-belur, dan dia masih bisa tersenyum menyemangati kami di dalam setiap kata-kata bodoh Naruto yang malah mengacaukan peringatannya dan penyemangatnya.

Sharingan yang ku aktifkan, kembali menghitam seperti semula, biarkan aku mendengar nada-nada suaranya disaat-saat terakhir.

"Sangat menyenangkan," ucapnya pelan seperti mengakhiri topik tersebut.

Kami sama-sama terdiam dan membisu.

"Aku tahu, tentang klan Sasuke tapi tidak ada orang yang bahagi karena balas dendam,"

Mataku menatap nanar ketika dia mengatakan yang berhubungan dengan klan, dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang klanku, dan tidak pernah mengetahuinya dengan benar apa yang terjadi tentang klanku ketika malam itu. Dia pasti selalu sama dengan orang-orang yang memandangku dengan kasihan dan juga benci bagi orang-orang dewasa yang memiliki dendam dengan klanku dahulunya. Dia tidak mengetahuinya dan aku membenci orang yang sangat sok tahu dalam hal yang menyentuh pribadiku.

Aku tidak mengetahui apa yang ku ucapkan padanya berikutnya, semua meluncur begitu saja penuh dengan kebencian yang mendalam, meluncur begitu saja bersamaan rasa belas kasihan yang dia tunjukkan padaku, meluncur begitu saja bahkan aku tidak mengetahuinya walau pendengaranku dapat menangkap sepintas saja, menangkap kata-kata yang ku keluarkan dengan kilat kebencian dan nada sinis seperti biasanya, kukira awalnya.

"Aku tidak bisa jadi kau ata Naruto," ucapku ketus.

Kami sama-sama terdiam dan aku berusaha menggali memori mengenai percakapan kami ini yang sepertinya terhapus begitu mudah dalam ingatanku.

"A-apa Sasuke mau merasa kesepian seperti dulu lagi?" tanya pelan tepat menusuk hatiku. "Bukankah waktu itu, Sasuke yang mengajarkanku jika kesepian itu penuh penderitaan! Saat ini, aku mengerti sekali sampai terasa sakit...!" bisiknya diantara deru tangisannya.

"Aku... aku memiliki keluarga dan temannya... tetapi..." ucapnya terputus dengan bibirnya berusaha menahan tangisan yang akan pecah selanjutnya. "Kalau Sasuke tidak ada... bagiku... bagiku itu sama saja dengan kesepian."

Sakura dan Naruto, dalam mataku tersenyum bahagia dan bersanding berdua dengan senyuman yang merekah, sementara aku akan sibuk dilumpur penuh dosa. Tak pernah mengerti untuk apa aku hidup.

"Mulai sekarang... kita hanya memulai, jalan yang baru bagi kita masing-masing," ucapku pelan.

"Aku! Aku suka sekali pada Sasuke sampai aku merasakan ada yang terjerat ketika memandangmu disaat kita baru memasuki akademi," ucapnya mengejutkanku.

Bagaimana bisa selama itu? Aku mengetahui, bahwa cinta gadis kecil seperti Sakura ketika itu adalah sebuah cinta yang dapat dihapus dengan cepat, tetapi sampai sekarangpun dia masih mengharapkanku mengikat tali yang bernama cinta dalam pautan tangan dan rengkuhan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu, jika kau ingin bersamaku, aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal, setiap hari pasti akan kujadikan hari yang menyenangkan bagimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke!" teriaknya mengetarkan dan menyadarkanku dalam perdebatan yang masih sama dalam pikiranku.

"Aku akan membantumu balas dendam! Aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu..."

Dalam bayanganku, hari itu pasti sangat menakutkan baginya ketika dia harus mencatutkan namanya kepadaku dan mengikatnya di dalam kurungan dan hinaan warga desa. Apa itu yang ia inginkan? Menderita di dalam kegelapan yang bernama dendam! Tidak akan ku biarkan dia mencatutkannya padaku karena itu, kalau karena itu, biarlah, biarkanlah dia mencatutkan dirinya bersama yang lainnya daripada aku akan membuatnya menderita.

"Kau memang, menyebalkan," ucapku membalikkan tubuhku lalu kembali lagi untuk berjalan.

"Jangan pergi! Kalau kau pergi aku akan berteriak!" paksanya.

Aku berada di belakangnya dengan cepat mendekatkan diri beberapa sentimeter darinya.

"Sakura, terima kasih," ucapku pelan.

Terima kasih telah menerima ikatan yang ditakdirkan dariku untukmu, terima kasih kau ingin menungguku.

"Tunggulah aku," ucapku pelan sebelum akhirnya dia terjatuh di dalam dekapanku.

Sejak hari itu aku mengetahuinya, bahwa salah satu kutukan atau mungkin berkah dari pencipta klan telah bekerja padaku telah bekerja pada setiap nadiku untuk memilih siapa yang berhak untuk menjaga benih-benih penerus klanku berikutnya, ketetapan yang berarti membuatku tidak akan berpaling dari siapapun berapa besarnya godaan. Ketetapan yang tanpa sadar membelah ketetapanku menjadi dua, yaitu antara balas dendam atau tetap di sini melihat perkembangannya. Ketetapan yang dahulu menurut sebagian orang yang berperang antara klan adalah kutukan yang mana bila ketetapan itu terdapat menetapkan kepada klan musuh –walau sebenarnya jarang- membuat klan harus menandatangani perjanjian damai guna menjaga pasangan yang sudah diberikan ketetapan bersatu dan menghasilkan benih yang baik.

Pada malam itu, ketetapan itu mutlak berada padaku dan padanya. Artinya, kami tidak akan memiliki perhatian kepada lawan jenis selain ketika kami sudah berhak untuk bersatu. Ketika itulah ketetapan ini akan mengikat kami selamanya. Ketetapan ini bernama...

_Imprint_.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

A/N: Terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini, maaf tidak memuaskan


End file.
